


Head In The Clouds

by Haywoodublowme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, quiet blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywoodublowme/pseuds/Haywoodublowme
Summary: Burnie and Gavin are known for their traveling all around the world. Though while in the plane Burnie has a rather dirty dream.Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: hayw00dublowme.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I know this lowkey couldn't work out because airplanes though eh it's a story amiright?

Burnie traveled a lot, it was all apart of the gig.  
Fly around here and there stay in a few hotels, it was all fine. This time though he wasn't going to be so lonely, he was going to be with his coworker Gavin.  
Flying over to Los Angles from Austin was a decently long flight. They would end up sleeping or listening to something on their phones, or both, It was going to be a late night flight so sleeping seemed fitting. 

They had both met up at the gate and sat down together. "Please don't try and loose anything before we take off." Gavin teased and Burnie rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever, Gavin." Burnie looked over and him and smiled. 

He loved the teasing they did. They've known each other for what seemed like forever and their friendship was stronger than just an employee relationship. Maybe even sometimes stronger than that. They couldn't deny it was just a lil gay. It happens.  
"All boarding 'A' passengers." The women over the intercom spoke up.  
The two of them got up and moved luggage to the line and made their way onto the airplane.

They both shoved their luggage in the over head bin and made it to move to their seats.

Burnie sat in the window seat (just in case he wanted to vlog something) and Gavin sat beside him, and next to him some random guy. 

As the flight took off and went on, Gavin had already turned on his phone and started messing with the in-flight wifi. There was barley any turbulence and were looking at a smooth flight. Burnie decided to toss in some headphones and get some rest. 

Though bad dreams are very much a thing. 

He didn't dream much, though this one felt almost real. In some familiar looking hotel room he had stayed at probably last mouth. Burnie looked down when he felt warm hands touch his bare thighs. "You looked so flustered at that meeting, looking at me, maybe I can help you out?" Gavin said in a fluttery voice and his hand moved to wrap around his length. The Brit had moved his face closer to wrap his lips around the tip of his cock.

Burnie jolted awake and started looking around to see the still dark plane.  
Still in the air. 

He pulled out his headphones and looked over to a sleeping Gavin. He shifted his legs and could feel his half hard-on in his pants.  
Fuck.  
He couldn't just sit there, and maybe some splashes of cold water on his face would help. 

The plane said he could get up and walk, so he scooted past Gavin and the sleeping guy and walked into the world's tiniest bathroom.  
Burnie flipped on the light and looked down at his pants. Fucking sex dreams. With no fucking. Just a blowjob from Gavin. 

Before Burnie could turn on the faucet, he heard a light knock on the door.  
"Occupied." Burnie said over his shoulder.  
"No you idiot it's me Gavin, let me in."  
Shit. 

The better idea would tell him to tell him to go away, he was busy after all. Though he liked risks. 

Burnie opened the door and Gavin slid in before someone could notice him.  
"What do you wanna talk about." He faced Gavin and clenched onto the sink. Trying to act nonchalant.

"You know exactly what I want to talk about." Gavin pushed his knee onto Burnie's cock. "Fuck." He hissed and bit his lip.  
"What'd you dream about?" He raised his eyebrow and could feel Burnie press into his leg. 

"Nothing. Just stuff." Burnie closed his eyes tightly.  
Gavin dropped his leg and Burnie winced. "Fine I'll go and leave you here to do whatever the hell is that you want." 

"It was about you. You were going to suck me off in some hotel room. On your knees looking up at me. That was my dream." Burnie looked around everywhere before meeting Gavin's eyes. He felt hands cup his cheeks before kissing him sloppily on the mouth. 

"It's no hotel, though lets take care of this right now. I really don't want to have to know your boner right next to me." Gavin dropped to his knees and started to fumble with the older man's belt.  
"This is so not a good idea...keep going." 

Gavin chuckled at what a mess his boss was, all red in the face and biting his lip.  
"Just please don't get us busted with your big mouth, I know you like to moan my name." Gavin wasted no time to pull down his pants and underwear down with them. 

The Brit took his cock the base and rolled his hand up and down with a twist in his wrist. Burnie felt like melted butter in his hands.  
Gavin already felt Burnie's hand in his head trying to push his face forward. Gavin took the note and started licking the head of his erect dick. 

"Gavin...please..." Burnie sighed loudly and Gavin pulled back to glare at him.  
"Fuck, I'm sorry." He bit down on his lower lip and gripped onto the sink he was leaning on. He prayed for no turbulence. 

Gavin had gone back down on him and knew he had to make this quick since they were in fact in a tiny plane bathroom and he was already cramping. 

Gavin pushed his head as far as he could go without gagging and Burnie helped to push his him up and down. He used his hand that wasn't holding his length to place with his balls. Humming softly to send some vibrations on him. He wished he could have Burnie praise him like he normally would, though he rather keep this to themselves.

Burnie was a mess of sweat and squirming around. He raised his hand from the sink to use to cover his mouth.  
"Gavin I'm so close. Oh fuck I love seeing my cock in your beautiful mouth." Burnie muffled under the breathing.  
Gavin had gone full push to get Burnie to cum faster and sped up the pace, rolling his finger tips on his balls just the way he liked. Burnie's knees locked before he felt the load shoot down his throat. Usually Burnie would warn him a couple of times though at least if would be sort of an easier clean up. Gavin quickly jumped to his feet and spit up anything remaining into the toilet before giving one last kiss to Burnie. "Let's try to save any other stuff for the hotel room." 

After Gavin rinsed his mouth and he returned to his seat. Later followed by Burnie who had to do a lot of cleaning up and sat next to him.  
After sex cuddling couldn't quite be a thing so Burnie just held Gavin's hand on his lap and squeezed it lightly.


End file.
